


Tumblr Ficlet 38: Mistaken

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Pack inferred, Flash-ish fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mate bonds, Mating Bonds, Not Beta Read, Not actually a Pornlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Schmoop, Werewolf Derek Hale, Wolf and Emissary, pack bonds, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “You don’t have to come in with me.” Stiles sounded sure, and Derek knew he was, but nothing could hide the faint measure of apprehension that was layered under his fuck-yeah-I-can-do-this scent.





	Tumblr Ficlet 38: Mistaken

“You don’t have to come in with me.” Stiles sounded sure, and Derek knew he was, but nothing could hide the faint measure of apprehension that was layered under his fuck-yeah-I-can-do-this scent.

Derek turned his head and took Stiles’ hand. He breathed in again and noticed how much more their scents had already combined. He rubbed his hand over the bottom of Stiles’ thumb. “Of course I have to come in with you. But, even if I didn’t, I’d do it anyway.”

The corner of Stiles’ mouth pulled up a little, and his scent got just about the same amount of extra sweetness to it. He squeezed Derek’s hand and then let it drop away.

The elevator door opened straight onto the meeting hall. The five Quorum members were sitting at the far end, the roots of the huge, carved-relief tree of life stretching out above them as if springing from the tops of their heads. Stiles’ chucks barely made a sound against the wooden floor as they walked, Derek’s boots made more of an impression.

One of the women wrinkled her nose at him, as if he was the one who stank of blood and bone and chicken manure instead of her. It was hard to imagine how a woman with so much hatred for ‘Wolves had become part of an Order whose main task was to work with them. Derek doubted, even given the rush that she’d have been in to get to here today, that the remnants of the garden on her shoes and under her fingernails were there entirely by accident: she’d know exactly how much of it all he could smell.

The oldest woman’s voice was like overused sandpaper. “Acolyte Stilinski, you have gone against this Quorum’s good counsel. The initiation of an unsanctioned Pack Bond is punishable by expulsion from this Order. There is no accusation here, only fact. Your act was felt across most of the country. A power such as yours, however, cannot be left unanchored. You will be stripped of your magics, and the Hale Pack will be fined for their involvement in your stupidity.”

Derek felt Stiles’ shoulders pull back beside him, and his magic reach out and wrap itself around them both.

“Elder Cassius,” Stiles’ voice was smooth and clear in contrast to hers, “I’m afraid you are mistaken. I did not initiate a Pack Bond last night.”

The gardening woman, Derek had never known her name to forget it, guffawed. “You are digging yourself deeper, Acolyte. It is absurd to deny something that was felt by even the newest initiates. Taking your magics is only one of the many punishments we considered for you. Remember that we can take far more than you have to easily give.”

There was a distinct harrumph that echoed through the hall. “I told you we should settle on stripping his memories, too. But no, Edna, you thought it would be too messy.” The man at the opposite end of their table looked younger than the others, but he sounded at least twice the gardening-woman’s age. When he turned to look at Stiles his whole body followed his head. “You have done us a great disservice, boy, and you will be made an example of.”

Derek itched to take Stiles’ hand again, but, if the snap in Stiles’ voice was any indication, he was perfectly capable of doing this all on his own. “You won’t be taking my memories, and you certainly won’t be taking my magic. You are forbidden to take the life of a Werewolf unless they are a direct threat to your person or this institution. If you were able to strip me of my magics now, you’d kill my Mate. Our Bonding is what you all felt last night.”

“It is forbidden!” Three of them managed to say at once, two of them a little behind.

“And yet it is done,” Stiles answered. “And even if it was not, none of you, not even together as one, could take anything I did not wish to freely give.” Derek heard his Mate breath in full lungfuls of air, and smelled the cordite-scent of his magic as he breathed out.

The five people in front of them shrank back.

The second man on the Quorum squeaked. They were finally, Derek reckoned, starting to understand that Stiles’ magic was not something any of them could likely have contained even if Stiles had let them take it.

Derek really didn’t want to be here if one of them tried. He swallowed and stepped forward. “The Hale Pack thanks the Quorum for their suggested Emissary,” the young woman they’d sent was sweet, and a good witch, and yet… “However we are no longer in need of a replacement from outside our Pack.”

They’d not really decided on a cue, but Derek and Stiles reached up at the same time and dragged their collars sideways. Both Mate bites had already healed.

The gardening-woman swore out loud. The others seemed to do it silently.

Stiles slipped his hand back into Derek’s. “Thank you for your time, Elders. We need to catch a plane, however. I refuse to be late to my own honeymoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/168447494601/you-dont-have-to-come-in-with-me-stiles) on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/). The image is SFW, the tumblr is not.
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
